


護目鏡的溫度

by atus



Series: 田園鋼鐵組+戰術機械宅 [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Superman - All Media Types, X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-09-30 14:31:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10165058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atus/pseuds/atus
Summary: 關於蝙蝠俠和獨眼龍(鐳射眼)相遇的小故事。CP：Cybat，又稱戰術機械。





	

在恢復意識的瞬間Scott下意識往臉上摸去，鼻間充滿著硝煙的味道，而石英眼鏡早已消失無蹤，「嘶...」手部動作所牽引到的地方突然讓他感覺到痛楚，Scott皺眉回想起失去意識前，他在躲避朝他飛來的鋼筋時被敵人強勁的拳頭砸中頭部，眼鏡掉落的瞬間鐳射光將敵人連同緊追在敵人後方的金剛狼與超人一起轟了出去。

 

「糟糕，Logan。」Scott緊閉雙眼，雙手將身體撐起並往旁邊摸索，著急的想確認自己身處何方，「別動，男孩。」突然出現的暗啞聲線讓他瞬間頓住動作，「你的側腹有輕微撕裂傷。」他聽到非常細微的腳步聲朝他的方向靠近，「金剛狼傷口正在復原，超人已經回到戰場。」那個嗓音現在落在他正上方，彷彿知道他的擔憂一般這麼說著，「護目鏡。」，然後Scott只感受到一雙帶著厚繭與溫暖的手掌輕輕撫上他的臉，令人感到安心及熟悉的重量感隨即回到鼻樑上。

 

Scott睜開眼睛，在一片鮮豔的紅色之中只看到黑色披風的一角一閃而過，「超人，告訴金剛狼，Scott沒事。」多虧了過去曾經僅僅倚靠聽覺生活，他聽到逐漸遠去非常細微的暗啞聲線這麼說著，稍微調整了一下護目鏡，Scott突然覺得護目鏡的紅色似乎還帶了些熱度。

 

-FIN-

**Author's Note:**

> 續篇為【Chasing You】http://archiveofourown.org/works/10408221 。


End file.
